


Hamadríade

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Ceature Fic, Firenze x Harry, Hamadriáde!Harry, Invierno, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Navidad, Ninfa!Harry, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Piensen en eso antes de quejarse, Top! Draco, las ninfas son seres sexuales y de la anturaleza, no son humanas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Está historia participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016 Creature's Christmas" de las Páginas "We Love Drarry" & "I love Bottom Harry".Draco Malfoy es conocido en su aldea por tener siempre el más hermoso árbol de navidad. El más grande, más frondoso y mejor decorado árbol de todos. Pero este año Draco va a llevarse una gran sorpresa cuándo el árbol elegido tenga un inquilino inesperado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Las Hamadríades son ninfas del bosque, su vida e integridad física ligadas a un único árbol. 
> 
> Este es un universo alterno, no estoy muy segura en que época está planteado, por ahí de 1790… quizás. No hay luz eléctrica y la gente usa caballos XD. Imaginen que este mundo con su Navidad y cristianismo término y los Dioses griegos son de nuevo venerados. XD
> 
> Cómo pueden ver mezclar los dos temas este año fue muy complicado y me tomé muchas libertades creativas hehe.

Para Draco la Navidad no es cosa de broma. No. Puede que no viva en una gran ciudad, pero Hogsmade es uno de los pueblos mágicos más importantes del país. Y su mansión en la colina, alejada del resto del pueblo, es su orgullo.

La Navidad es la perfecta oportunidad para demostrar que es un mago pudiente y con una maravillosa habilidad mágica, una incuestionable creatividad y un excepcional buen gusto. Es cuándo invita a su familia, a sus rivales, a la gente del pueblo a su casa. Y es cuándo todos se maravillan con el más hermoso árbol de Navidad en kilómetros a la redonda.

 Lo único que parece faltarle es una familia. A sus casi 27 años Draco es muy viejo para seguir soltero, o eso dicen las personas del pueblo. Pero a Draco eso no le importa mucho. Si quisiera casarse lo haría sin problemas, bajaría al pueblo y en cosa de minutos todas las jovencitas casamenteras del pueblo, incluso algunos varones, estarían encima suyo. Era rico y de buena familia, dueño de grandes tierras y talentoso pocionista. Sería tan fácil, demasiado fácil, demasiado predecible. Por eso no le interesa. Se acuesta con algunas de ellas, se le ofrecen todo el tiempo esperando que eso sea suficiente para enredarlo y obligarlo a casarse con ellas. Pero Draco no es idiota, si bien tiene necesidades carnales que necesitan despejarse de vez en vez.

Cada Noviembre Draco sale en busca del árbol perfecto, el que arrancará suspiros de todos sus invitados. Lo corta y lo monta en una plataforma justo en el centro de su hermosa casa. Luego pasaba todo ese mes decorándolo con esferas de vidrio encantado, con animales de madera que mueven la cabeza y las patas, con velas que nunca se consumen y tantas maravillas como pudiera pensar en invocar, era algo laborioso, pero valía la pena. No podía hacerlo más que un mes al año, desde niño era su mes favorito. Luego daría una lujosa cena al pie del árbol y generosos regalos. Luego el árbol moriría y se secaría, se volvería leña para el fuego y 10 meses más tarde todo comenzaba de nuevo.

Así que no tenía motivos para pensar que este año sería diferente. El primero de Noviembre se puso la capa más gruesa, los guantes de lana y salió varita en mano en busca de un árbol. El espeso bosque Negro debería y tener pinos lo bastante grandes y maduros. Los bolsillos encantados de su capa guardaban comida, agua y una fuerte hacha encantada que cortaría sola cualquier cosa. No le preocupaban mucho las criaturas del bosque, era un mago hábil, se había educado en la mismísima Hogwarts 10 años antes, a apenas un día a caballo de Hogsmade. No había senderos entre la maleza y había toda clase de criaturas mágicas escondiéndose en las sombras.

En sus casi 7 años de tradición Navideña Draco había visto centauros, unicornios, acrómantulas, thestrals, un par de gnomos, duendes e incluso un dementor solitario. Pero jamás había sentido miedo de dormir a solas en la espesura. Camino casi 5 horas antes de llegar a la zona que valía la pena, dónde crecían árboles viejos, antiguos, con tronco grueso y frondosas ramas que escupían espinas fragantes en todas direcciones. Sólo el más verde y más maravilloso árbol merecía el honor.

Caminó tentando troncos y usando una cinta encantada para medir el diámetro de la copa y el grosor del tronco. Podía escuchar lechuzas a su alrededor, ciervos tal vez. Las arañas dormían en invierno, y los centauros no le molestaban, además sus cascos serían mucho más difíciles de ignorar, el peso de su cuerpo humano haciéndolos mucho menos discretos.  Antes del almuerzo encontró un árbol que le agradó, pero sabía que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Era un árbol grueso pero algo bajo de estatura. Lo miró por todos los ángulos, lo midió de todas las formas, pero no era perfecto. Negó suavemente, dándole unas palmaditas al tronco.

—Eres un poco pequeño. Pero tienes buenos comienzos, seguramente cerca de aquí encontraré algo aún mejor—. Le dijo con voz amable pero con un tono oculto de desdén. Por un segundo le pareció que el árbol bufaba, ofendido. Pero eso era imposible.

 Sin embargo quería asegurarse de no olvidar de que árbol se trataba si decidía cambiar de opinión, así que con un movimiento de varita ató un listón alrededor del tronco y siguió su camino. Se detuvo para almorzar, pero ahora no estaba sólo, lo sabía. Podía sentir ojos sobre sí mismo, pero cada vez que giraba no podía ver nada más que árboles y nieve. Por un segundo estuvo seguro de que caminaba en círculos, encontrándose de frente con él árbol marcado una y otra vez sin importar cuanto caminara.

 Una vez incluso creyó escuchar una risita, melodiosa, antinatural. Pero por más que buscó a su alrededor no encontró nada, nada con la capacidad de reír. Los árboles eran cada vez más pequeños, o bien más y más delgaduchos. Debía volver a casa al día siguiente, mago o no estar más de una noche en el bosque era cosa de locos. Y si bien podía usar hechizos protectores prefería volver a la comodidad de la civilización. Está vez regresó al primer árbol sin problemas, las ramas y los troncos parecían inclinarse para llevarlo en esa dirección. No se detuvo a pensar en ello, el frío comenzaba a afectarlo, sus pies cansados estaban helados bajo las botas.

Mientras se comía el pan y el queso que llevaba encima pensó que aquél grueso árbol era su mejor opción. Tendría que llevarlo a casa. Era un buen ejemplar, por mucho el mejor de la zona.

—Parece ser que has ganado, amigo. — Le dijo al árbol con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el árbol pareció tomar un color aún más verde a pesar de la nieve que cubría muchas de sus ramas. — Eres el más hermoso de la zona.

—Por supuesto que lo es—. Murmuró una voz detrás de él. Draco se levantó, con la varita en alto, apuntando directamente a la fuente de la voz. Detrás de él había un muchacho y Draco tuvo que cerrar la boca en cuánto se dio cuenta de que la tenía abierta de la impresión. Aquél era el más hermoso joven que jamás hubiera visto.

No era humano, no podía serlo. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche, lustroso como la melena de un corcel, decorado con flores, ramitas y moras de temporada. Su piel tenía un color cálido, tostado y al mismo tiempo pálido, como la pulpa bajo la corteza de un árbol. Su nariz tenía el más delicioso sonrojo, rojizo y adorable, mismo que se expandía hasta sus orejas, sus hombros, su pecho y rodillas. No era muy alto, Draco debía ser una cabeza más grande, pero eso sólo parecía darle un aura de inocencia, de pureza, como si nunca hubiera sentido dolor o tristeza.

Tampoco debía sentir el frío. Estaba casi desnudo, notó Draco incapaz de desviar la mirada. Su única prenda era una especie de falda que parecía hecha con piel animal. Una cintita de hiedra bajaba por su hombro tan verde como sus ojos. Un par de brillantes esmeraldas, enormes, enmarcados por tupidas pestañas negras que se sacudían con gracia cada vez que parpadeaba. Algo sobre el muchacho era extrañamente sensual, su cuerpo muy delicado, muy hermoso para ser real, tangible. Cintura estrecha, hombros delgados, complexión delicada como un cervatillo pero musculosa y firme. Estaba descalzo, sus pies descansaban sobre la nieve, pero debía ser ligero, pues no dejaban surcos en ella mientras caminaba hasta estar a un brazo de distancia de Draco.

Quiso estirar la mano, tocarlo, ver si era real, como si fuera a disolverse entre sus dedos, entre los pliegues de su imaginación. El muchacho no lo permitió, saliendo de su alcance con un único paso, delicado como un copo de nieve, gracioso como un cisne.

—¿Quién eres, extraño? Que osas venir a esta parte del bosque y dudas de la superioridad de un árbol tan perfecto como este.

—Mi nombre es Draco, no pretendía ofender con mis dudas, estoy en busca del árbol más hermoso de la zona y veo que hice mal en dudar. Este es sin duda el más hermoso árbol en kilómetros. — El rostro del chico se iluminó, parecía realmente complacido con su respuesta.

—El bosque no es lugar para humanos, si tus ambiciones estéticas están satisfechas creo que deberías irte. Viene una nevada, si estás a la intemperie morirás congelado.

—Espera. Yo respondí tu pregunta. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo vivo aquí.

—Eres humano.

—No. ¿Tú sí?

—Sí.

—Jamás vi un humano antes. —Explicó sonriendo. — ¿Son todos tan apuestos?

—Me agradas. —Dijo Draco alzando una ceja, el chico se sonrojó nuevamente y bajó la mirada. Se veía vulnerable y hermoso, sus labios suaves y entreabiertos parecían una invitación a ser besados.

—He visto centauros antes. Pero los humanos son mucho más pequeños.

—Es lo que pasa cuándo no tienes un caballo de la cintura para abajo.

—Me imagino. Pero lo que digo es cierto, si has terminado deberías irte.

—De acuerdo. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. —Dijo sacando el hacha de su bolsillo, creció y voló directamente al tronco. Escuchó movimiento a su lado, el muchacho había salido disparado y desviado el hacha de su objetivo. — ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué haces tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar hacerle daño?

—No me iré sin lo que vine a buscar, el árbol más hermoso para decorar mi hogar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No lo voy a permitir. Los humanos son egoístas y destructores, eso sí lo escuche antes.

—Egoísta ¿Yo? Es sólo un árbol, aquí hay un bosque completo.

—Te digo lo mismo, llévate cualquier otro y vete de aquí. — Bufó el muchacho, su hermoso rostro contorsionado por la ira.

—No —.Dijo Draco. — Este es el que quiero y es el que voy a llevarme.

—Buena suerte, no me quitaré de en medio.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué te importa?

—Soy un parte del bosque. Y protegeré este árbol con mi vida.

Draco lo vio darse la vuelta y subir al árbol con facilidad sobre humana. Draco no era experto en criaturas mágicas. Pero eso significaba que aquel muchacho era una especie de ninfa del bosque. Jamás había visto una ninfa, se decía que encantaban a cualquier criatura con su belleza, que vivían en el bosque y que su piel cambiaba de color con las estaciones. Hasta ahora podía confirmar lo primero. Nunca vería nada tan hermoso como ese muchacho, aun oponiéndose a sus deseos necesitaba fervientemente tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo de toda forma posible. El pensamiento fue distrayente, él tenía un objetivo.

La ninfa lo miraba desde las ramas más bajas, sonriéndole burlonamente. Y hermoso o no Draco no iba a tolerar la burla. Él era un digno oponente. Pero inexperto en la magia de las ninfas nunca pensó en todo lo que ese muchacho podría hacer. Intentó de nuevo con el hacha, casi 4 veces, con y sin magia, pero se encontró con piedras, tropezándose con las raíces y con los pies hundidos en la tierra. Intentó quemar la base del árbol pero las llamas lamían el tronco como si fuera de roca, la risita cantarina del muchacho resonaba por el bosque como música, hermosa, pura.

Ya era de noche cuándo Draco se dio por vencido. Tenía que dormir, lo intentaría de nuevo por la mañana. O bien esperaría a que aquella criatura durmiera y lo tomaría por sorpresa. El chico lo miró curioso mientras montaba una tienda de campaña, encendía la chimenea y murmuraba hechizos de protección a su alrededor. Se sentó frente al fuego a cocinar un poco de estofado con las verduras y carne que llevaba encima. Con suaves movimientos de su varita corto las verduras y la carne para poner en la pequeña olla que también salió de su abrigo. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos, como una ardilla cruzando la nieve, ahora estaba sentado frente al árbol, mirándolo curioso.

—¿Todo lo haces con magia?

—Soy un mago.

—Deberías volver a casa. El bosque es peligroso.

—No es mi primera aventura en el bosque, ninfa, ni será la última.

—Eres extremadamente irrespetuoso… Y no me llames ninfa, yo no te llamo humano.

—Entonces dime tu nombre.

—Harry. — Draco levantó la vista sorprendido, no esperaba que se lo dijera. Harry ahora estaba más cerca, frente al fuego, había traspasado su barrera como si no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Cómo?

—No te voy a hacer daño. Por eso tu magia no funciona. —Dijo simplemente, estirando las manos hacia el fuego y disfrutando del calor. Harry jamás tenía frío, pero el calor era un lujo agradable. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. A  la danzante luz de las llamas era aún más hermoso, su cabello reflejaba el fuego como hilos de cobre y su piel parecía ahora tan suave. Draco sintió la boca seca mientras servía estofado en dos cuencos.

—¿Quieres?

—Nunca he comido comida humana. Nunca he comido…—Dijo sin intentar tomar el cuenco, Draco lo dejó junto a sus pies y se sentó de nuevo, comiendo. Estaba hambriento y el calor asentó bien en su estómago. Harry se acercó al cuenco y lo olfateo suavemente. Le dio un trago y Draco lo vio lamer sus labios, saboreando por primera vez. ¿Cómo lucirían esos labios brillantes y suaves saboreando su semilla luego de saborearlo a él?

  1. No, este no era el momento de pensar en ello. Su miembro claro no estaba de acuerdo, por la forma en que tensaba suavemente la tela de sus pantalones. Se acomodó en otra postura esperando que Harry no lo notara.



—Así que… Harry, eres una ninfa.

—Supongo… Soy una Hamadríade. No soy una ninfa cualquiera. —Dijo ofendido. — Hay ninfas en todas partes en el bosque, en los árboles, en los ríos, entre los animales. Pero los humanos casi nunca nos ven, los humanos nunca ven nada.

Draco lo miró beber más caldo y sonrió. Probablemente tenía razón. Harry parecía humano, pero no lo era, se notaba en lo delicado de sus movimientos, en como la luz parecía no tocarlo, como si no estuviera ahí. ¿Draco podría tocarlo? ¿O encontraría sólo aire?

—Los humanos son seres muy básicos, carnales. —Continuó Harry, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza de forma perezosa. Draco siguió la línea de sus pectorales, su delgada cintura, sus muslos, la sombra que se pronunciaba entre ellos. — Como tú.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Estás sexualmente excitado. —Dijo burlonamente, Draco se sonrojó, ocultando su erección con el tazón de estofado. — No tiene caso que lo ocultes, puedo sentirlo, el calor que emite tu piel, el deseo en tus ojos. Quieres hacerme tuyo, pero no tienes idea de las consecuencias.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras. Podría hacerte arder de deseo hasta que tú mismo te arrojes al fuego para calmar tu dolor. —Susurró con una sonrisa, Draco tragó saliva. Harry ahora se inclinaba, más y más cerca de él. Podía oler las moras de su cabello, podía sentir el aroma a pino y rocío que destilaba su piel. Su erección pareció crecer aún más y se mordió el labio. — O… podemos hacer un trato.

— ¿Qué… Qué clase de trato?

—Te dejaré hacerme tuyo, hacerme el amor, toda la noche, cuántas veces te lo permita tu cuerpo humano. —Susurró, aquella extraña sonrisa aún en su rostro, peligrosa. — A cambio, te pido que dejes este árbol en paz y vuelvas a casa.

— ¿Toda la noche? — Balbuceó Draco, perdido en esos hermosos ojos, en ese delicioso aroma que inundaba sus sentidos y nublaba su mente. — Lo… lo que yo quiera…

—Claro que sí, cuánto quieras, Draco. —Harry acarició su nombre, Draco podría venirse sólo con escucharlo decir su nombre de esa forma. Encanto de ninfa, pensó Harry, dejando salir todo su poder para alejar a ese humano de su hogar. Ayudaba que fuera un humano varonil, grueso, fuerte y hermoso. Por la forma en que su ropa se tensaba probablemente tenía un miembro de muy buen tamaño debajo. Harry solía emparejarse con centauros, así que el tamaño nunca lo impresionaría, pero le gustaba el sexo cuándo se aburría, así que todos ganaban.

—N… No. —Logró escupir Draco, desviando la mirada. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. — No, este es el árbol perfecto, no me he puesto en peligro viniendo hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías. Cortaré este árbol.

—No lo harás. —Dijo Harry, su rostro había perdido toda la sensualidad y la calma. — Pero quiero verte intentarlo.

Subió al árbol de nuevo, con movimientos animales. Draco intentó sin éxito no mirar su trasero, redondo y tentador bajo las pieles de su ropa. Mierda. Ese era un buen trato, nunca tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo con una ninfa, con una criatura hermosa como esa. Pero su deseo debía ser parte de la magia que habían lanzado sobre él. Quería hacerlo suyo, de todas las formas, llevarlo a casa, casarse con él. ¿Podrían las ninfas masculinas tener hijos con los humanos? ¿Podría vivir a su lado hasta la vejez?

Maldijo mientras entraba a la tienda de acampar, sus manos rápidamente perdieron los guantes para que sus dedos pudieran aflojar sus pantalones y sacar su miembro erecto, de un vivo color rojo en la punta, ardiendo de deseo, húmedo incluso.

Suspiró mientras usaba sus dedos para repartir esa humedad por todo el tronco, primero bombeando con cuidado, pero luego perdiendo el control, imaginando a Harry sobre él, piel suave contra sus muslos, calidez envolviendo su miembro, su voz delicada y sobrenatural, llamando su nombre entre espasmos de placer.

Ahora su ritmo era decadente, sentía la piel al rojo vivo bajó sus dedos, víctima de un bombeo violento, si no estuviera tan encendido sentiría dolor. ¿Podría Harry oír sus gemidos? El deseo que expresaba en su voz mientras se venía, jadeante, salpicando su mano, liberado pero insatisfecho.

Esa noche soñó con aquél muchacho, con sus besos, sus abrazos, con tener una vida juntos. El hechizo de una ninfa era horriblemente peligroso.

\-----000-----

Pasaron días en el bosque, juntos. Draco intentó cada hechizo conocido por el hombre para cortar aquél árbol, intentó usar sus manos, el hacha, fuego, tirarlo con una roca. Nada funcionó. Harry siempre estaba en el medio, desviando su magia, burlándose de sus trampas, ofreciéndole su cuerpo a cambio de dejarlo ir. Pero Draco ya no era un ser racional. Su comida comenzaba a escasear, el frío aumentaba a medida que se acercaba diciembre, tenía que darse prisa, estaba atrasado en sus adornos, atrasado en planear el banquete.

No se iría hasta obtener algo de lo que quería, el árbol o Harry. Para siempre. Harry se negó a darle ninguno, pero le ofreció dos noches más en su compañía. No. Draco sabía que si probaba esa piel sería su esclavo para siempre.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido con Harry. Preguntaba sobre la vida humana, se calentaba frente al fuego, incluso de había puesto una de las botas de Draco, extrañado ante usar zapatos mientras este tiritaba de frío con los pies de color azul. Era una criatura curiosa y cuándo no lo amenazaba, era amable y divertido. Draco ya no sabía si el amor que florecía en su pecho era producto de su personalidad o de la magia sensual y corrosiva que Harry destilaba. Pero para Harry la cosa también era peligrosa. Draco le gustaba, lo intrigaba y apreciaba su persistencia. Pero era humano, ciego y egoísta.

Pero lo escuchaba, susurrando su nombre cada noche mientras se daba placer a sí mismo, su nombre escapando de sus labios en suspiros de placer, de amor, quién sabe de qué. Cada vez más se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en bajar a complacerlo el mismo. Debilidad. Si Draco se iba ahora nunca podría volver a vivir en paz en el bosque. Las Ninfas no viven para siempre, pero viven en paz con la naturaleza, ahora esa naturaleza estaría vacía sin su charla y su voz. Lo odió de verdad.

Lo odio porque estaba enamorándose de él. Que terrible destino, las ninfas no son humanas, pero la humanidad puede nacer en su pecho y nunca son las mismas, ahora había cambiado, jamás volvería a ser lo que fue una vez. Sentiría pena, dolor, nostalgia. En ese momento sentía miedo.

Fue una mañana que Draco despertó abruptamente, no con el canto que le dedicaba en las mañanas Harry a las lechuzas y los ciervos, hermoso y etéreo. Eran golpes, pasos. Eran pesados. ¿Un centauro?

Salió de la tienda con cuidado, oculto detrás del tronco. _Ahora sería el momento de cortarlo_ , dijo un rincón de su mente. _Harry no está aquí, puedes terminar con esto. Ser libre._ Pero luego escuchó las voces.  Se ocultó tan bien como puedo, Harry no estaba sólo, hablaba en voz baja con un joven centauro de pelaje cobrizo, era enorme, duplicaba de tamaño a Harry que se alzaba en las puntas de los pies para susurrarle al oído. El centauro rio, separándose un poco.

—Debes irte, Firenze. Cuando Draco despierte comenzara de nuevo. Debo estar ahí para detenerlo.

—Puedo ocuparme de él, puedo aplastarlo, puedo llevarlo de vuelta a su aldea, nunca volverá a molestarte.

—Puedo cuidarme sólo. —Dijo Harry sonriendo. No quería que nada, nunca, le hiciera daño a aquél humano. — Además, tú nunca vienes a verme para ofrecer ayuda. ¿Estás caliente, potrillo?

—Eres la única criatura que  me comprende… —Susurró el centauro, Draco vio una de sus enormes manos subir el faldón de Harry hasta su cintura, la suave y hermosa piel de su trasero expuesta la intemperie apenas unos segundos hasta que la misma mano lo sujeto por completo, de forma posesiva y animal. Draco sintió odio puro. Tal vez era sólo envidia. Envidia de su intimidad, de lo cómodo que se veía Harry en su compañía. Quería maldecir a ese caballo.

Escuchó a Harry gemir suavemente y bebió ese sonido como agua fresca en el desierto. Agua hirviendo en el desierto.

—Si lo hacemos ahora despertará… Moriré Firenze.

—Tal vez el verdadero sexo lo asuste tanto que nunca regrese…—Susurró divertido, sus dedos separaron sus nalgas suavemente para acariciar su entrada, frotando círculos gentilmente antes de comenzar a introducir uno de ellos. Harry gimió mucho más fuerte ahora. Su rostro coloreado de rojo y sus labios entreabiertos. Draco no quería ver nada más.

Regresó a su campamento discretamente. Ahora la voz de Harry era mucho más fuerte, gemidos de placer llenando el pequeño claro. Se mordió el labio, furioso. ¿Qué derecho tenía de celarlo? Ninguno. Harry era un ninfa, las ninfas son libres, salvajes, lujuriosas y libertinas. ¿Qué podía esperar lograr un humano cualquiera, mago o no, contra la esencia mágica y la enorme virilidad de un centauro? Eran criaturas del bosque, eso es lo que hacen.

Retozan por ahí, unas con las otras, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Podía imaginar, con aterradora claridad, a su precioso Harry, doblado contra el piso con la enorme polla del centauro arrancándole los gemidos que ahora escuchaba. O tal vez ya no los escuchaba, tal vez lo había alucinado. Sacó la varita de inmediato. A la mierda el árbol, a la mierda con Harry. Cortaría algún árbol cuando estuviera cerca de casa.

Harry se le había ofrecido con la misma facilidad, no había lealtad, mucho menos amor ahí. No debería sentirse mal, era como enamorarse de un animal, Harry era parte del bosque tanto como él era un extraño en ese terreno.

Sus manos temblaron con ira mientras levantaba el campamento, su tienda doblándose cuidadosamente mientras las ollas y la ropa que tenía secándose al sol invernal entraban junto con ella en su bolsa de viaje. Cuándo salió Harry de atrás del árbol Draco no lo supo, pero no volteó a mirarlo mientras pateaba nieve sobre las cenizas de su fogata y se preparaba para partir.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó curioso, sus hebras oscuras enredadas desprolijamente alrededor de su rostro y el sonrojo del sexo aún latente en sus mejillas.

—Me voy.

— ¿A dónde?

—A casa. Puedes quedarte el árbol, no lo quiero ya.

— ¿Draco?

—No te molestaré más. —Dijo fríamente, de otra forma diría algo estúpido, algo como una confesión de amor, algo como expresar sus celos, su deseo, su ira.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Llevas días insistiendo. — Cuestionó Harry, acercándose. Draco dio un paso lejos de él y Harry se detuvo, sorprendido. — No eres de los que se rinde pero eso estás haciendo.

—No es tu problema, ninfa.

—Creo que sí lo es, humano.

—No quiero verte más.

—Hice algo para ofenderte, pero no sé qué es. Aprecio que dejes mi árbol en paz, pero no entiendo la razón.

—Ya me cansé de ser tu juguete, Harry. —Murmuró Draco, los últimos restos de su presencia ahí nuevamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo y en la bolsa de viaje. — Vete a revolcar con tu amigo el caballo y déjame ir.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Firenze en esto?

—Me ofreces tu cuerpo a cambio de irme, pero harías lo mismo con cualquiera. Me acusas de desconocer las consecuencias de enamorarme de ti, pero me bañas en tu maldita magia, me haces desearte más y más cada noche. Desear tu cuerpo, tu corazón. Pero tu cuerpo le pertenece a cualquiera y no tienes corazón.

Las palabras atravesaron a Harry como una puñalada. Los humanos esperan exclusividad sexual, entendió en ese momento. Retozar con Firenze era un acto de pura carnalidad, no sentía lo que sea que sintiera ahora por Draco y que amenazaba con romperlo en pedazos. Sentía incluso la humillación de saberse descubierto, de saberlo testigo de algo tan irrelevante como era el sexo para él. Los humanos son complicados.

—Adiós, Harry.

—Pero, Draco. Tu árbol, tu gran fiesta. ¿Qué va a pasar con todo eso?

—¿Qué más da? Ya no me siento muy festivo.

—No puedes solo irte. —Bufó irritado. Draco soltó una carcajada cínica.

—Mírame.

No se quedó a escuchar lo que Harry tuviera que decirle, ahora no tenía importancia. Los pasos que daba para alejarse de él eran decididos pero su voluntad flaqueaba. Quería darse la vuelta, pedir perdón, si bien él no había hecho nada. Quería acercarse a Harry, quería verlo caminar hacia él, rogarle que no lo dejara, que lo llevará con él. Pero no lo hizo y Harry no se acercó a detenerlo, al final estaba muy lejos, tanto que sí volvía la mirada no vería más que árboles nevados y sueños rotos.

No cortó otro árbol mientras salía del bosque y cuándo finalmente estuvo en la comodidad de su casa, los pies helados calentándose en una tina de agua caliente que su elfina doméstica había traído para él, lo inundo una soledad sobrecogedora.  

Nunca, se dio cuenta en ese momento, volvería a ser feliz, nunca volvería a amar a nadie. Podía tener señoritas a sus pies, muchachos hermosísimos todos ofreciéndole su cuerpos para las noches de invierno, pero no los quería, no sentía nada por ellos, ni la chispa de deseo que una vez habían encendido en él. Sólo había una criatura que podría despertarlo de ese sopor, pero no vendría a buscarlo, no lo amaba. Sólo lo había condenado a una vida de penitencia en su ausencia.

\-----000-----

—Entonces no habrá fiesta este año. —Dijo Blaise mientras charlaba con Draco bajó la luz blanca de la mañana. Draco había bajado al mercado por provisiones adicionales para llegar hasta la primavera, al final le había confesado que no pensaba celebrar. — Pero tu amas la Navidad, Draco. Tu y yus padres siempre hacían grandes fiestas.

—La Navidad es para celebrar en familia, Blaise, yo no tengo una.

—Aún, escuché que pediste la mano de Astoria Greengrass.

—Ella no está tan mal, se ve saludable, buenas caderas, es bonita. Será una buena esposa.

—Te daría muchos hijos sanos, pero es testaruda y petulante, no creo que sea la chica para ti.

—No importa mucho en realidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque, Draco?

— ¿Por qué sucedería algo?

—Porque te fuiste feliz y regresaste convertido en esto. —Su amigo lo señaló completo. Draco sabía que tenía razón. No comía, no sonreía, no dormía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Harry, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes, sentía su aroma. Y despertaba en la soledad de su cama vacía, sin Harry, sin nadie a su lado. Casarse ya no importaba, tener hijos sería una obligación. No amaría a nadie como amaba a Harry, no amaría a ningún hijo como amaría un hijo de Harry.

—Pasó algo terrible.

—Lo sabía. ¿Qué fue?

—Me enamoré… de una criatura que no me amaba, que nunca volveré a ver.

—Draco… ¿qué hiciste?

—No lo sé, sólo sucedió.

— ¿Y ahora vas a casarte por despecho?

—Tenía que casarme de cualquier forma, dejar herederos para mi nombre, el nombre de mis padres.

—Draco…

—Está bien.

—No lo está, no tienes que ser infeliz sólo porque el amor te falló una vez.

—Tengo que irme. —Murmuró de pronto. No podía seguir ahí, hablando de Harry como si la última semana no hubiera sido un suplicio ponerse de pie, comenzar cada día. Pero lo era. Se dio vuelta y salió de ahí con paso firme, escuchó su nombre pero no volvió. Astoria no sería el amor de su vida, pero la respetaría y la querría, ella le daría hijos, estaría a su lado el resto de sus días. No despertaría a una casa vacía, no sentiría frío en las noches que poco tiene que ver con el invierno.

Tal vez ella merecía alguien que la amara de verdad, pensó sentado detrás de su casa, fuego mágico calentando su cuerpo mientras miraba la inmensidad del bosque que nacía detrás del pueblo. Draco podría darle estabilidad, una vida decente y cariño, si era suficiente para ella y lo aceptaba, Draco no diría que no.

\-----000-----

Harry no era feliz. No era feliz en el bosque con los animales, no era feliz cerca de sus amigos, de otras ninfas, no quería a Firenze, a ninguno de sus amantes. No quería sentirse cómodo entre las ramas de su pino, no quería ver llegar las estaciones, cambiar los colores, ver nacer a los animales. No quería dormir bajo las estrellas, cantar con las aves o adornarse el cabello con roció de luna.

Quería a Draco.

Pero Draco se había ido. Lo había lastimado y se había ido, lejos, muy lejos de él. Y no podía soportarlo. Harry no necesitaba dormir, lo hacía por placer, pero ahora no dormía en lo absoluto. No había vuelto a probar bocado, no hacía música, no bailaba con las otras ninfas, no se unía a la danza de los sátiros al ritmo de flautas enloquecidas.

Enamorarse de un humano era una maldición, una tan terrible, que consume todo a su paso. Ahora estaba consciente del paso del tiempo, cada día, cada hora se alargaba interminablemente. Harry no era inmortal, pero viviría cientos de años extrañando a Draco, deseando ser algo más. Deseando estar en otro lugar. Y cuando pasaran los años Draco no existiría más y él se quedaría ahí, sabiendo que no compartió con él ni un beso, deseando una caricia por la eternidad.

—Harry.

—Vete.

—Sabes que no lo haré. Debes bajar.

—No quiero.

—Es por el humano. —Firenze parecía ofendido, Harry no respondió y el centauro no se fue. — Si deseabas estar a su lado debiste decirle. Pero sabes bien lo que sucederá.  Extrañarás el bosque, olvidarás lo que es vivir fuera del tiempo, lejos de la enfermedad y la muerte, serás cómo él. Serás mortal, pero no humano. Ruégale a los dioses por misericordia, lejos de él sufrirás eternamente, con él morirás.

—Moriré de todas formas.

—Llevas ya 300 años aquí.

—Y hasta ahora nunca había deseado morir.

—Búscalo.

—Sabes que no puedo irme, estoy ligado a este árbol. —Dijo Harry, bajando finalmente de la copa. — Yo no existo, soy únicamente la representación física del alma de este árbol. No puedo alejarme lo suficiente.

—Yo te llevaré.

—No tienes la fuerza, potrillo. — Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Todos podemos pedirle un favor a los Dioses de vez en cuando, te escucharán.

— ¿Qué haré si no me quiere?

—Rogarle a los dioses que sólo vivas 301 años.

—Gracias.

—No tienes mucho tiempo. —Dijo el Centauro, acariciando su mejilla con una expresión melancólica. Harry vio tristeza en sus enormes ojos castaños y le sonrió. — Ojalá hubiera sido yo.

—Habríamos tenido potrillos preciosos. —Concedió Harry. — Tienes que irte.

Harry era una ninfa, él y los cientos de hermanos y hermanas que tenía en el bosque eran todos hijos de alguno de los dioses, todos y cada uno producto de un amorío con algún humano o criatura mágica que habitaba ahí desde la antigüedad. Harry no tenía el concepto de familia, había nacido tal y como era ahora, no había tenido infancia, así que jamás había pedido favor alguno a su madre, Afrodita. Aún si ella lo negara, cosa que por supuesto hacía frente a su esposo Hefesto, la realidad es que sólo ella podría engendrar una criatura tan hermosa y letal como Harry.

Subió a lo más alto del pino, dónde la luz de las estrellas ilumina como puntitas de plata las copas de los árboles, como un mar rodeando las montañas y las aldeas.

—Mi Señora… Madre. —Llamó suavemente. — Sé que no debería pedirte nada, me diste la vida y te estoy agradecido, pero deseo me ayudes una vez más. Sólo tú entiendes sobre el amor imposible y el dolor que trae consigo, por eso madre…por favor.

Esperó. Minutos largos como horas, penitente y helados. No había sonidos a su alrededor, ni el ulular de los búhos ni la canción de los grillos. Las ramas no crepitaban y el viento no soplaba la canción de la noche para las estrellas. Bajó del árbol lentamente, como un animal herido, listo para rendirse cuándo la vió.

Era mucho más hermosa que todo el bosque, mucho más hermosa de lo que él jamás podría aspirar a ser, mucho más perfecta que Harry, que los humanos, que la misma naturaleza. Se inclinó de inmediato, su nariz casi tocando el suelo. Cuándo habló su voz sonó como el roció de la mañana, como una rosa al florecer, como la más hermosa promesa.

—Mi niño.

—Mi señora.

—Estás sufriendo. —Dijo acariciándole suavemente el rostro, luego movió esa misma rama a su tronco, seco desde que Draco se había ido, su tacto era luz, cálida y amable sobre su piel, calentó su centro rejuveneció sus ramas. 

—Se lo suplico, mi señora. —Dijo con un hilo de voz. Ella continuaba acariciándolo cariñosamente, cabello rubio, rizado, perfecto caía como cascadas de luz sobre sus hombros desnudos, sobre sus pechos y su piel blanca, suave. — Vivo cada día miserable, un castigo por enamorarme de un ser humano.

—Mi niño, enamorarte de un ser humano no es un error, pero alejarte de él sí que lo fue.

—No puedo vivir así, mi señora. —Rogó Harry,

—¿Qué quieres, hijo mío? —Preguntó con voz amable, aterciopelada.

—Dígame que hacer. Ayúdeme a hacerlo.

—Escúchame bien, mi niño. —Se sentó a su lado, era mucho más alta que cualquier hombre, Harry se dejó caer a su lado, acurrucado en su cabello que parecía cubrirlo todo. — No puedo cambiar lo que eres, Harry, eres este pino, estabas en este mundo para bailar y divertirte, para amar y entregarte a todas las cosas.

Harry asintió avergonzado, pero ella no parecía enojada.

—Te llevaré con él. Habla con él. Te permitiré irte a su lado si ese es tu deseo, pero debe llevarse el árbol consigo. —Explicó. — Debe plantarlo en el lugar de honor en su hogar, dónde siempre tenga luz y agua, dónde pueda crecer feliz. Y tú serás suyo para siempre.

—¿Qué sucederá cuándo él muera? — Murmuró Harry, aterrado ante la idea.

—La mortalidad, mi niño, es algo humano con lo que sólo algunos pueden intervenir, no puedo darle la vida eterna sólo para mantenerlo a tu lado, no pude dártela a ti y soy tu madre. —Harry bajó la vista, triste. — Vivir a tu lado hará de su vida mucho más larga, la magia ya corre por sus venas, vivirá cientos de años a tu lado. No pienses ahora en la muerte, Harry, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Hay algo aún más importante. Te dejaré ir a verlo, estar a su lado sí él te elije.

—Gracias madre…

—Pero sí no es así — Continuó ella, su hermoso rostro eterno, congelado en su belleza y su serenidad. — Si regresas con las manos vacías… Volverás al bosque y yo misma te liberaré del sufrimiento. Serás cómo cualquier árbol, regresarás al centro, no saldrás nunca más.

Ese era un trato justo, una vida feliz o librarse del sufrimiento de vivir lejos de Draco. Lo tomó sin dudarlo.

—Duerme. Mañana despertarás cerca de él. Tienes tres días para traerlo aquí y convencerlo de llevarte a casa.

Tres días. Ese era más que suficiente tiempo. Asintió y la reverenció nuevamente, pero cuándo levantó la cabeza ya no había luz. Ella se había ido. Fue demasiado fácil dormirse, ansioso por despertar a la mañana siguiente.

\-----000-----

Cuando Harry despertó ya no era él. Tenía un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo vulnerable, sentía hambre, frío. Su piel normalmente blanca, azulada en el invierno tenía un tono rosado, humano. Podía sentir la sangre bombeando por sus venas. Esa era la única forma en que podría encontrar a Draco, con un cuerpo como el suyo. Usaba ropa, algo extraño, tenía un grueso abrigo y botas. Estiró los dedos dentro del cuero, aún sin gustarle aquellas sensaciones.

Harry jamás había visitado el pueblo, además de Draco nunca había visto un ser humano. Aquí había tantos, adultos, niños pequeños que caminaban de la mano de sus padres, ancianos arrugados que apestaban a sabiduría y a muerte.

Casi sería demasiado fácil distraerse con todo aquello, con la comida, con las velas encantadas que adornaban muérdago y árboles como el suyo. Eso era Navidad, pensó Harry, más que nunca quería compartir aquello con Draco.

La gente lo miraba, humano o no seguía siendo hermoso. Escuchaba susurros mientras caminaba por las calles, buscando de arriba abajo y en el rostro de todos señales de su amor. Finalmente decidió que tendría que preguntar. Se acercó a un par de muchachas que caminaban, charlando animadamente. Ambas se sonrojaron al verle y lo reverenciaron creyéndolo un príncipe. Harry no comprendió el gesto pero devolvió su cortesía.

—Les ruego me disculpen. Pero estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Draco.

—¿Draco? —Se miraron un momento y luego cuchichearon un momento. — Si busca a Draco Malfoy, mi señor, entonces lo encontrará muy ocupado en su casa, sólo siga el sendero a las afueras y es aquella casona en la colina.

Harry levantó la vista, el hermoso edificio sobresalía como maleza de la colina, antinatural pero hermoso. Sólido. Harry agradeció antes de echar a correr rumbo a su destino.

El ambiente festivo podía olerse. Había criaturas, elfos pequeños y de aspecto apacible, que corrían de un lado a otro con adornos de color rojo y dorado, velas que flotaban en cada habitación y dejaban a su paso aroma a canela. Draco debió recuperar sus deseos de celebrar, cada habitación tenía guirnaldas, renos mágicos que pastaban sobre las mesas y pequeños estanques de los que saltaban peces de plata que se convertían en gotas al tocar la superficie. Aquella magia era hermosa, lo maravillaba, incluso si él mismo era mucho más mágico que todo aquello.

Escuchó el murmullo de voces en un corredor y lo siguió ciegamente. Draco, tenía que encontrar a Draco. Confesarle su amor y su devoción. Pedirle pasar sus días en aquella hermosa casa.

—La casa luce estupenda, Draco. —Dijo una voz, Harry apresuró el paso cuándo escuchó su nombre.

—Lástima que este año no tengas tu hermoso árbol, lo esperábamos con ansias.

—Lo lamento, este año no encontré lo que estaba buscando. —Draco, su Draco, tan cerca. Harry casi corrió para dar la vuelta a la esquina pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Draco lucía algo desmejorado, había perdido peso y la luz de sus ojos estaba ahora opaca. No sonreía a pesar de que hablaba de aquella fiesta que tanto le emocionaba, de la que Harry lo había oído hablar con los ojos brillantes y  la voz una octava más alta, como un niño.

Hablaba con dos humanos más y de su brazo iba una muchacha. Era bonita, rubia como él, con rostro serio pero las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Recargaba la mejilla contra el brazo de Draco, sus dedos enredados en los suyos, claramente satisfecha de encontrarse ahí.

—Disculpa. —Preguntó a uno de los Elfos, este debió creerlo un invitado más pues le sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarlo. — ¿Quién es la muchacha junto al señor… Malfoy?

— ¡Oh! Es la Señorita Astoria. El amo Malfoy va a casarse con ella en Navidad. —Dijo orgulloso. Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Casarse? ¿Con esa humana insulsa? Buscó desesperadamente algo en el rostro de Draco que indicará sus emociones. La chica le susurró algo al oído y él le sonrió amablemente.

Tal vez era su condición humana temporal. Tal vez era esa maldición que había caído sobre el al enamorarse de un humano. Pero el dolor, el dolor era real. Perforaba su pecho como una flecha en llamas, como un incendio. Quiso hacerle daño, romperle el cuello en ese momento, pero Draco se casaría con ella. Ella despertaría a su lado cada día, llevaría a sus hijos en su vientre, caminaría a su lado hasta que ambos envejecieran y murieran. No podía quitarle eso.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba húmedo, pero no entendía cómo. Siguió el sendero hasta sus ojos, estaba llorando. Harry  no había llorado jamás, no sabía que podía hacerlo, Bueno este cuerpo humano podía y lo hacía. Sentía escocer sus ojos y flanquear su voluntad, sentía la nariz tapada, la respiración entre cortada y la boca seca. Prefería mil veces dejar de existir a vivir con ese dolor.

Draco le beso suavemente la frente a su prometida, más que nada intentando convencerse de que no morir sólo era algo bueno, de que si no podía amar de verdad el cariño de una buena mujer era los egundo mejor. Debió quedarse en el bosque, inluso si era renunciar a todo lo que conocía. Harry no tenía idea de esto, aquél gesto fue una puñalada más. Un acto de inocente cariño y devoción.Retrocedió titubeante, tenía que alejarse de ahí. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa más cercana, tirando un florero y un par de adornos mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Señor? —Chilló preocupado el Elfo doméstico. Esto atrajo las miradas de los presentes. Y fue cuándo Draco lo vio. No lucía igual, parecía común, parecía humano. Su piel de un verde azulado estaba sonrosada y pálida.Pero aquél cabello alborotado, salvaje y negro como la noche, aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Era Harry, Harry estaba ahí, lo había buscado, había salido del bosque por él.

—¿Harry? —Estaba llorando. Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. Harry lloraba, lágrimas de desesperación, sus miradas se cruzaron apenas un segundo, Draco dio un paso al frente y algo lo detuvo.

—¿Draco? —Astoria. Pasó su mirada de Harry a la muchacha y comprendió todo.

—Harry, ella no…

—Adiós, Draco. No voya molestarte más. —Susurro antes de salir corriendo de ahí. No tenía a dónde ir, iría al boque a morir, a convertirse en un pino miserable, a ennegrecer y morir como todo en el bosque. Draco estaría mejor así, con un amor humano, un amor estable y semejante a él. Sería feliz y Harry moriría en paz sabiéndolo. Ella lo trataría bien. Pronto se olvidaría de él.

La nieve estaba suave y le quemó los ojos cuando comenzó a correr de vuelta al bosque. Firenze nunca lo habría lastimado, habrían tenido potrillos y habrían vivido juntos en el bosque, felices. Pero ahora no podía recordar cómo se sentía la felicidad. Ni podía pensar en vivir con nadie más que con Draco.

La nieve le dificultaba caminar, solía ser tan ligero que podía correr sobre ella sin dejar surcos, pero su cuerpo humano era pesado y torpe, sus zapatos enterrándose en la nieve y sintiendo los pies húmedos por debajo.

—¡Harry!

Se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Draco estaba parado a unos metros de él. Jadeante. Su aliento escapaba en nubes de vapor frente a sus labios y tenía las mejillas, la nariz y las orejas coloradas a causa del esfuerzo. Harry lo miró como si fuera una jugarreta de su mente.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al bosque que es mi hogar.

—Pero viniste por mí.

—Tú no estás disponible. —Susurró. Draco abrió la boca pero Harry interrumpió. — Es bonita, buenas caderas, será una buena esposa.

— ¿Por qué viniste?

—Eso ya no importa.

—Importa mucho, Harry. Dímelo por favor… No… No pensé volver a verte. Yo… No puedo dejarte ir.

—Yo quería… —Harry titubeo. Draco iba a casarse con alguien más, alguien mucho mejor para él. El egoísmo de tenerlo todo para él mismo era también algo humano, seguramente. — Te quería a ti. No puedo vivir sin ti, iré al bosque a morir. Prefiero dejar este mundo que vivir sabiendo que le perteneces a alguien más.

—Pero tú no me quieres…

—No decidas por mí. Te amo. Te amo tanto que me ha herido de muerte… No puedo seguir, no así.

—Harry…

— ¿Ella te quiere? —Susurró. Draco caminó hacia el pero Harry retrocedió. — Draco, no.

—Me importa una mierda lo que ella quiera. ¿Morirás si no estás a mi lado?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Te amo.

—Entonces por favor quédate conmigo. —Gimoteo casi corriendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Harry se quedó ahí congelado unos segundos antes de abrazarlo también. Draco era suave y olía estupendamente, su cuerpo emitía calor humano, el calor de la vida y la fe.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y ella?

—Sólo quería casarme para olvidarme de ti para dejar de sentirme solo cada vez que miraba el bosque, la luna, el fuego… invades cada espacio libre de mi mente, tu ausencia está matándome, he perdido todo lo que me traía felicidad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué irte en primer lugar?

—Eres una criatura salvaje y libre, no eras mío. Eras de tantas cosas.

—Pero ahora soy tuyo, no puedo vivir sin estar contigo… No soy nada y es culpa tuya. No puedo volver a vivir solo con la naturaleza, mi madre lo sabía y me envió a ti.

— ¿Tu madre?

—Eso no importa, debes volver conmigo y llevarte el árbol.

—Pero sí ya estás aquí, no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte. —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, Harry negó efusivamente.

—Este cuerpo humano es temporal, yo no existo, soy tan solo la forma de expresarse de un pino con magia extraordinaria. Sin el árbol cerca yo no puedo sobrevivir, no puedo amar, no puedo procrear. Tienes que traer el árbol.

— ¿No te quedarás así? —Preguntó señalando su cuerpo, tan hermoso y tan parecido al suyo. Tan familiar, tanto más fácil de compartir con otros que la sobrenatural belleza de su piel colorida o sus ojos eternos.

—Esto no es lo que soy. —Añadió Harry de inmediato, parándose en seco. — ¿No me amarás si no soy humano?

—No dije eso. —Draco suspiro pero sonrió de nuevo. — Iré por mi varita. ¿Me dejarás cortarlo?

—No, no puedes cortarlo, moriré. Debes traerlo completo, raíces y todo. Y volverlo a plantar.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer primero. —Susurró Draco. Hary bufó exasperado. ¿Qué no entendía que no había tiempo que perder? Draco se inclinó sobre él y presionó suavemente sus labios juntos. Algo dentro de Harry pareció arder con una llama dolorosa, inédita. Había besado muchas veces pero nunca de este modo. Jadeó cuándo se separaron y Draco aprovechó su boca ligeramente abierta para invadirlo con su lengua, arándole un gemido de bienvenida mientras enredaba sus brazos a su alrededor. Cuándo ese beso termino ambos debían recuperar el aliento, nubes de vapor llenando el poco espacio vacío entre ellos.

—No, Draco. No tenemos tiempo. —Musitó cuándo esos mismos labios, cálidos y sugerentes bajaron por su cuello dejando detrás un sendero de besos húmedos. — Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que termine mi tiempo como humano, antes de que madre vuelva por mí.

—¿Tu madre? — Draco lo dejó ir de mala gana.

—Eso no importa, debemos irnos ya.

— ¡Entiendo… Espera aquí.

—¿Vas a volver verdad?

—Claro que sí, espera aquí, no tardaré. —Harry sintió un beso fugaz en la frente y se recordó lo mucho que deseaba ser uno con el calor humano de Draco, pero tendría que esperar. Si no regresaban al pino para el día siguiente su madre terminaría con todo.

Draco corrió de vuelta a su casa, Astoria y sus padres corrieron preocupados detrás de él mientras se ponía un abrigo y rebuscaba sus guantes en la cajonera frente a la puerta principal.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento mucho, Astoria, tengo que irme.

— ¿A dónde? ¡Draco!

—En serio lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo. —Dijo besándole una mano y luego pasándola la largo, buscando en otra cajonera con desesperación.

—Pero… ¿Hice algo para ofenderte? — Preguntó confundida y herida. Casarse con un hombre así era una gran hazaña, le quitaría de encima tantos problemas.

—¡Señor Malfoy, esto es un ultraje! —Respondió el padre de Astoria, descontento cuándo Draco lo ignoró mientras llenaba sus bolsillos de cosas. — ¡Usted tiene un compromiso, faltan 3 días para la boda!

—Lo lamento, si lo hace sentir mejor le daré el dinero que le prometí como dote para su hija. —Dijo finalmente, repasando la lista en su mente, tenía todo. — Pero o puedo casarme con ella, no la amo ni la amaré nunca. Mereces alguien que te amé tanto como a quien yo amo. Y por eso tengo que casarme con él, no contigo. Eres una chica dulce y hermosa, estarás bien.

No esperó respuesta, salió corriendo de la casa, de vuelta a las faldas de la montaña, al bosque.

Harry había esperado incómodamente los 30 minutos que le tomó a Draco ir y volver, pensando que no lo haría, cada minuto parecía durar una eternidad, jamás había sentido tanto el peso del mismo y eso era decir mucho viniendo de una criatura con 300 años de vida. Sería la humanidad, que pesaba sobre ese cuerpo débil y frágil como una tonelada de rocas.

—¿Puedes llevarnos de vuelta? —Jadeó Draco

—Por supuesto.

El frío era mucho peor que la última vez que Draco estuvo en el bosque, la nieve era más espesa y la luz del sol apenas duró un par de horas más, obligándolos a caminar de noche. Harry parecía conocer el camino a la perfección, pero Draco tropezaba constantemente con raíces y ramas, con el suelo húmedo, incluso con el mismo Harry.

—Luego de esto voy a necesitar unas cuantas horas frente al fuego.

—¿Decorarás mi árbol para Navidad? — Preguntó Harry tímidamente, tomándole de la mano para guiarle por la oscuridad del bosque, los troncos de los árboles alzándose en grotescas siluetas sobre sus cabezas y sobre la luz que salía de la varita de Draco.

—¿Eso te gustaría?

—Sí. Me gustó lo que había en tu casa. Los animales y las luces. —Dijo Harry, honestamente. —Es magia hermosa, Draco. La has conjurado con amor y eso es difícil de esconder. Quiero que tu amor me adorne también.

—¿Qué sucederá cuándo estes en casa?

—Debes plantarme en un sitio de honor, dónde siempre tenga luz y agua.

—¿Y tú? —Susurró incapaz de alzar la voz, agotado por el viaje y el esfuerzo.

—Volveré a mi forma real supongo, antes de que siquiera sepas que me fui.

—Dijiste… Cielos. Dijiste que podrías procrear. — Harry lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con este cuerpo. —Explicó Harry. —No puedo ser humano, pero es justo por eso que si tú me lo pides puedo llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre.

— ¿Lo harías?

—Nuestros hijos no serán humanos, no del todo. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Está bien?

—Podrías darme un puñado de flores, Harry, yo sería igual de feliz.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo ante la confesión. Pero no indagaron en el tema. Tenían otros problemas ahora. No mentiría al decir que le aterraba cambiar de lugar. Tenía 300 años dónde la semilla de sus padres había caído. Sus raíces debían ser enormes, tu tamaño descomunal. Draco pareció pensar lo mismo, pero no miraba el árbol con nada más que cuidadosos cálculos en la cabeza. Podría hacerlo siempre que fuera compatible con su magia. Su varita tenía centro de corazón de Dragón, debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Harry. —Ambos voltearon a ver a Firenze. Draco con una expresión de profundo odio, pero no la mantuvo. Caminó del otro lado del árbol para darles privacidad y comenzar a trabajar.

— ¡Firenze!

—No tienes que irte. El bosque es tu hogar.

—No, ya no lo es, nunca más lo será. —Confesó sonriendo. —Debo estar con él.

—Te extrañaré, los árboles también. —Dijo el centauro, su pata delantera golpeando la nieve debajo con una expresión triste y ausente. Harry sonrió y le beso la mejilla. — Tu aroma es repugnante, a humano.

—Oh, Firenze. Yo también te extrañaré. Podrías venir a visitarme.

—No, nosotros no pertenecemos entre los humanos, ellos me temen, y por ahora es mejor que sea así, hay muchos potrillos en el bosque que no pueden defenderse, no queremos humanos buscándonos en el bosque.

—Entonces es adiós. —Firenze le ofreció una nueva corona, construida con ramas, hojas de otoño y moras de un intenso color rojo. — Gracias, es hermosa.

—Vive bien. —Harry agradeció el gesto con la cabeza. — Úsala en tu boda, te traerá buena suerte.

Harry no pudo decir nada más, el centauro desapareció en la nieve y por primera vez comenzó a sentir fró. Al darse la vuelta entendió porque. Draco usaba mágica para mover la tierra alrededor del pino, Harry se sacudió por dentro, su cuerpo menos humano a cada segundo, vulnerable y expuesto.

—Es demasiado pesado, no podré moverlo muy lejos. —Explicó Draco mientras hacía flotar el tronco, gruesos trozos de piedra cayendo de entre las múltiples raíces enredadas. — Tendré que reducirlo.

— ¿Qué? —Pero Draco no le dejo terminar, el enorme árbol se redujo en segundos, justo al tamaño de una maceta que Draco lleno con tierra. Harry jadeo suavemente, reducido al tamaño de una decoración navideña mientras miraba a Draco ceñudo. — ¿Es una broma?

—Bueno, supongo que puedo tenerte en mi bolsillo. —Dijo Draco divertido, asombrado por las propiedades del pino que compartía con Harry, realmente no esperaba que Harry fuera ahora del tamaño perfecto para guardar contra su pecho, contra su corazón. Ser humano se le antojaba aburrido ahora.

—Sólo…vemos a casa. —Murmuró avergonzado, mirándose a sí mismo en las manos de Draco, pero sin poder evitar la genuina sonrisa que nació de sus labios. El calor de Draco contra su piel y el sonido de su palpitar rodeándolo. Sonrió a las estrellas como agradecimiento a su madre por permitirle esa oportunidad.

\-----000------

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más difícil, Harry apenas podía dar direcciones desde el interior del abrigo de Draco y al final tuvo que usar un encantamiento de dirección para volver a su casa a la mañana siguiente. Rechazó un baño caliente o ropa seca, a pesar de que los necesitaba desesperadamente, ocupado en adecuar su hogar para Harry.

Cuándo volvió a su tamaño se dedicó a pasear por la casa, con el mismo aspecto salvaje que el día que se conocieron, elfos domésticos escandalizados de que su nuevo señor se negara a usar ropas o zapatos. Draco estaba muy atrasado ahora, quería celebrar, darle a todos regalos para compartir su felicidad. Harry miró curioso, como un niño, la forma en que Draco invocaba adornos con la varita, hacia brotas velas de la nada y daba vida a los objetos con apenas un golpecito. Las piezas recorrían el árbol, asentándose en las ramas, cantando canciones y causándole escalofríos. Para cuándo estuvo satisfecho Draco tiritaba de frío, incluso con Harry a su lado. Gotas de agua nieve cayendo de sus hebras rubias, los ojos vibrantes de emoción. Humanos, pensó Harry, los emocionan cosas extrañas. Juntos de pie mirando su obra terminada, mucho más hermosa que todos los años, más brillante, más llena de vida.

La mirada de Draco se humedeció, a sus padres les habría encantado de ver eso. Ellos eran la razón por la que había comenzado aquella tradición. Estarían orgullosos de él y Harry les habría encantado. Tal vez no a la primera, habría tenido que explicarles cómo se había enamorado de aquella criatura sobrenaturalmente hermosa, con ojos verdes abiertos de par en par por el asombro de todo lo que veía. Pero les gustaría saber que como ellos antes celebrarían su amor en la misma fecha hasta desaparecer del mundo.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

—Tomaré ese baño ahora. Ven conmigo.

Harry asintió. Sabía que los humanos calentaban agua para bañarse, él se bañaba en los ríos y las fuentes, heladas para otros pero aquello jamás importunaría a un ninfa. Las cubría con el perfume de las flores y la vida. El baño era tan impresionante como el resto de la casa vapores subiendo hasta el techo desde una enorme tina con decenas de llavecitas que escupían agua de colores que Harry jamás había visto en el agua. Dejaban detrás dulces aromas cuándo los tocaba con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Cómo haces esto?

—Magia. —Respondió Draco, inquieto. Debería esperar a casarse. Era lo correcto. Debería esperar a que Harry fuera suyo bajo leyes humanas antes de consumar su matrimonio. Pero en la trémula luz del baño, entre tantos aromas lo que más deseaba era besarlo de nuevo, sabía que de hacerlo ya no podría detenerse, quería hacerlo suyo, físicamente. Escucharlo deshacerse en sus manos y descubrir sus expresiones al perder el control.

—Si estás sexualmente excitado, Draco, podemos hacerlo ahora. —Dijo Harry sonriendo, Draco se sonrojó salvajemente pero trató de mantener la compostura. Harry se acercó a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia. — Ya comprendí que la monogamia es importante para los humanos. No me entregaré a nadie más que a ti, así que podemos hacerlo siempre que quieras.

—Qué cosas dices…—Susurro derrotado, mirando la tina perfumada e imaginando lo bien que se sentiría tomar a Harry entre el agua caliente y las burbujas. —

—No tienes que sentir pena. Soy todo tuyo ahora, yo lo haré. —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Draco desvió la mirada, su belleza era demasiado para él, jamás se acostumbraría. Harry se acercó a besarlo y no rechazó el contacto. Había esperado tanto para besarlo justo de ese modo. Con caricias suaves, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rebeldes de su cabello, frotando su pelvis contra la suya y encantado de descubrir que bajo las pieles su miembro comenzaba a mostrar interés.

Separándose apenas para respirar, especialmente Draco que no tenía suficiente del dulce sabor de Harry a moras y rocío,  el ambiente del baño cada segundo era más denso. Sintió los besos de Harry bajar por su cuello y sus manos quitarle la ropa, acción en la que trataba de ayudar todo lo posible, el aire viciado de la habitación provoco que se cubriera de perlitas de sudor rápidamente, que Harry bebió una por una mientras recorría su pecho. Cuándo perdió toda la ropa Harry ya estaba de rodillas, antes de que pudiera decir algo, probablemente algo sucio e irracional sobre cuán hermosos eran sus labios húmedos sobre su piel o cómo sus mejillas brillaban de rojo, Harry lo había llevado a su boca.

—Joder…. —Maldijo con la voz quebrada. Harry pareció ronronear de gusto, rodeando la punta hinchada y húmeda con su lengua, disfrutando de aquél sabor único, el más inadulterado sabor a Draco que encontraría jamás. —Joder, Harry…

Harry lo miró desde el suelo y Draco gimió de nuevo cuándo lo tomó entero en su boca. No diría nada, pero luego de estar con un centauro la verdad es que esto era mucho más fácil y mucho más cómodo, pensó Harry. Su garganta perfectamente cómoda en llevarse el miembro de Draco hasta la base, respirando agitado contra su vello y comenzando de nuevo.  Acariciando a ratos, succionando a otros, rozándole con los dientes para sorprenderlo. Plantó sus manos contra sus muslos cuándo lo sintió trastabillar pero no se detuvo, no hasta que Draco alcanzó su punto máximo, inflamado, enrojecido y dolorosamente duro. Era una bonita polla, gruesa y cabezona, Harry no podía ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba mientras besaba el tronco con suspiros enamorados.

—Por…. Por Merlín Harry harás que…

—No, por favor, aún no… —Dijo poniéndose de pie, las pieles desaparecieron tan rápido, o es que Draco ya no podía percibir el tiempo. — Por favor, tienes que tomarme ahora.

—Mierda… —Claro que lo haría. No tenía prisa alguna, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, acariciando, dejando detrás las marcas azuladas de sus besos, de su posesión. Bajando por la estrella cintura hasta sus glúteos firmes, presionando con ambas manos para separarlos. Harry jadeo suavemente sobre él mientras acariciaba su propio miembro, pequeño y cubierto de líquido pre seminal, tan ansioso como Draco. Probablemente tendría que ser cuidadoso, gentil, hacer mucho más que sólo presionarlo contra la orilla de la tina, abrir sus piernas y presionar contra su entrada sonrojada su miembro barnizado en aceite que había hecho surgir de su varita que de nuevo había vuelto al olvido.

— ¡Draco! Por favor…

—No hagas….ah mierda…

Presionó un par de veces, Harry podía manejarlo, pensaron ambos. La punta entró con algo de rudeza, una quemadura que Harry disfrutó los segundos que duro hasta que sintió el resto de su extensión enterrándose suavemente. Se mordió el labio, nudillos blancos por aferrarse a la tina con una expresión que casi le provocó a Draco un orgasmo. Se besaron de nuevo, ardiente e íntimo, enamorado. Tendría que hacerlo, todos los días, el resto de su vida. Harry era tan suave, tan estrecho, tan ardiente, lo amaba tanto. Algo así murmuraba mientras comenzaba a golpear en su interior. Primero a un ritmo constante, Harry siseo por el dolor un par de veces antes de soltar los gemidos indiscretos y salvajes que sólo una criatura como él podría dejar ir. Draco se sentía presionado deliciosamente mientras de volvía más intenso, jalando cabello, dejando ir besos, pensando que tener a Harry así, completamente suyo, era mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

—Te amo…mierda…te amo tanto.

—Draco… Draco ah… te amo, te amo… —Murmuró, aceptando un cálido beso más, la postura golpeó directamente en aquél punto, aquél ángulo que no todo el mundo lograba encontrar, y mientras Draco lo destruía Harry se convirtió en un chiquillo, sediento de más, enamorado y estúpido como su amor humano. Se sintió satisfecho como nunca cuándo se vino con un hilo de voz, apresando el miembro en su interior de forma decadente. Draco gruño en su oído, golpeando un par de veces más antes de venirse también. Harry disfrutó de cada explosión de semilla caliente dentro de él antes de que sus rodillas cedieran ante el esfuerzo. Sintió a Draco a su lado, jadeante, con sudor cubriendo su rostro. Este nuevo beso fue más perezoso, pero terminó con una sonrisa.

—Ya no tengo frío, eso seguro…

—Me alegra. —Ambos rieron. —No deberíamos desperdiciar el agua…

—No, necesito un baño ahora… —Su primer baño juntos, su primera vez, tendría todas las primeras veces ahora, por el resto de su vida. Aquello sin duda lo hacía feliz. — En verdad estás aquí.

—No me iré, estaré contigo siempre.

—Te amo…

—Te amo, Draco.

\-----000-----

Un banquete en tres días era una gran hazaña, incluso para Draco, pero lo había logrado, se había superado a sí mismo. La gente miraba a su nuevo esposo con interés, con deseo o con morbo, algunos con desaprobación, pero no le importaba. Navidad era para compartir la la familia y Harry era toda su familia, con su aura no humana, con su voz  que encantaba a todos, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto y atemporal que hacía suyo cada noche sin cansarse. No se cansaría nunca.

Harry aceptaba usar algo más de ropa si había invitados, pero jamás zapatos. Jugaba con los niños y aceptaba cualquier alimento nuevo con emoción. Disfruto de las canciones de Navidad y de abrir regalos, conceptos que no conocía. Probó el vino y el ponche, siempre junto a Draco, siempre de su mano o sentado en su regazo. No podría alejarse de él si quisiera. Y si bien era incómodo para los invitados, probablemente no era algo bien visto en las reglas humanas, Draco jamás reclamó nada, encantado con su comportamiento, encantado con su pasión, así que Harry no se detuvo.

No le preocupaba mucho la etiqueta, si a su esposo no le molestaba a él menos, no tenía consideración por las emociones humanas. A ratos sólo podía pensar en que a Draco no le gustaba que tuvieran sexo frente a otras personas y en lo mucho que le gustaría chupársela en ese momento. Pero esperaría, esperaría y luego Harry lo haría suyo en la cama o dónde Harry pudiera acorralarlo.

—No sabía que los humanos se daban regalos, o habría hecho algo para ti. —Le dijo mientras los invitados compartían cajas hermosamente decoradas a unos metros de ellos. Draco enterró su nariz en su cabello, ojos cerrados y corazón en paz.

Astoria había asistido sólo al saber que Draco no había detenido sus planes de boda al romper su compromiso, pero se sintió mucho mejor. Ningún ser humano podría competir con alguien como Harry, no debía sentirse mal por ello. Al contrario, tal vez podría buscar a alguien que la mirara del modo en que Draco miraba a Harry.

—Estás aquí, cuándo creí que estaría siempre solo. Ese es el mejor regalo, Harry.

—Puedes tomar esto. —Dijo dándole la corona que adornaba su cabeza.

—Pero fue un regalo para ti.

—No, fue una ofrenda y la acepte. Es un regalo para ti, tú eres mi dueño y mi amor. Nadie más puede tenerla. Es mi presente, acéptalo.

—Harry…

Acepto finalmente, agradecido. Eso era lo que quería, lo que sus padres tenían y celebraban cada diciembre, su amor, su devoción, su felicidad. Incluso si sus padres no estaban ahí, ahora Draco podía compartirlo con alguien más.

—Está bien… si no tienes nada para mí tendrás que lucirte el próximo año. —Dijo entre besos, Draco asintió, sonriéndole también.

No pudo superarlo el año entrante tampoco, ni con sus decoraciones, ni con la comida que Harry más amaba. Ni con el bonito regalo que mando hacer para él. Harry le regalo en su primer aniversario la noticia de que esperaba a su primogénito. “Meses de tener sexo al fin dan frutos” le había dicho, “Pero no por esto vayas a detenerte, ahora vas a tener que hacerlo mucho más seguido.” Bueno, dijeran lo que dijeran, Draco era el hombre más feliz del mundo, tendría que intentar la próxima Navidad. Ahora no festejaba sólo por diversión o por impresionar, ahora tenía mucho por lo que estar agradecido, una familia que no siempre buscó pero que jamás dejaría ir.

Harry traía vida a la casa como nadie había hecho antes. Los verdaderos amigos de Draco le habían encontrado el gusto a Harry rápidamente y ambos ignoraban lo que pudiera rumorearse en el pueblo. Harry mantenía los jardines verdes, las flores con vida y los elfos lo servían encantados. No podía salir de la casa, debía estar cerca siempre del árbol, y cuándo Draco tenía que viajar era casi un suplicio, estar alejados era siempre duro.

Vivieron juntos y felices durante años, Harry cada año superando los intentos de Draco por asombrarlo regalándole hijo tras hijo hasta llegar a la docena, criaturas hermosas, inteligentes y con excepcionales habilidades mágicas. Criaturas que ambos amaron con toda su alma y enseñaron a vivir de su modo particular, con tolerancia y amor.

Harry vivió a su lado hasta que Draco expiró su último aliento y el hermoso pino de su propiedad se secó con él. Muriendo junto a su esposo incapaz de encontrar un motivo para permanecer en la tierra sin él. Afrodita habló entonces con sus nietos, pidiéndole que enterraran a sus padres juntos en un altar hecho con la madera del pino, y así estarían juntos más allá de la muerte.

No todos sus hijos encontraban la felicidad, pero los que lo hacían merecían vivirla eternamente en los Campos Elíseos.


End file.
